Revenge Of The Black Phoenix
by TotallyRiddickObsessed
Summary: Here is the sequel to Rise of the Phoenix. This story explains all the loose ends I left in Rise of the Phoenix like who Rachel is and such. Plz RR


Revenge Of The Black Phoenix

Part 1

  


AN:Well, here is Part 1 of the sequel to Rise of the Phoenix. This story will explain Jean and Katie's time years on Shi'ar, who Rachel is, and what the revenge of the Black Phoenix is. Also, we will meet Katie's family. Just to be clear, none of the Xmen except for Katie and Jean(sort of in Jean's case) remember the Black Phoenix. 

To one of my reviewers from Rise of the Phoenix, I am sorry if it seems unrealistic that Katie has so many powers, I want to let you know that not all of them are mutations, and they are part of her being the Phoenix. It will be explained in this story. Also, I want to thank all the other people who reviewed and liked this story, and I hope you like the sequel as well.

Now, I am going to give you a complete timeline of my series, so you don't get confused:

  


1949-Eric Lehnsherr was born.

1954-Charles Xaiver was born.

1959-Hank McCoy was born.

1967-Ororo Munroe was born.

1976-Pitor was born.

1977-Remy was born.

1978-Katie, Jake, Mandy, Ben, Maddie, Jordan, Jen,

Dani, Hannah, Winter, and Matt were born.

1980-Jean, Scott, John, Toad, and Freddy were born.

1981-Elizabeth, Brain, and Kitty were born.

1982-Rogue, Lance, Wanda, Pietro, Amara, and

Roberto were born.

1983-Tabby, Kurt, Amanda, and Bobby were born.

1984-Evan, Sam, and Rhane were born.

1985-Jamie was born.

1991-Katie got her mutant powers.(13 yrs old) 

1994-Cafeteria accident.(Katie is 16 yrs old)

1997-X Men battle Apocalypse.

2006-Katie joins the team.(They battle Dark

Phoenix,and Apocalypse(again))

2007-Katie and Jean leave for Shi'ar. Something

happens in October of that year to Jean, but,

I'm not telling.

2009-Something happens on Shi'ar that causes Katie

and Jean have to stay on Shi'ar for another 

three years.

2012-Katie and Jean return to Earth. Fight against

Black Phoenix.

  


Disclaimer:I own nothing except my OC's and the plot.(I would like to own the guys on the team though.)(Also if I owned Xmen, I'd be filthy rich and would not be writing these stories.)

  


Pairings:Jean/Scott, Rogue/Logan, Elizabeth(Braddock from the comics)/Remy, Tabby/Brain(Braddock from the comics), Kitty/Lance, Wanda/John, (OC)/(OC), (OC)/(OC), Amanda(I'm makin her a mutant)/Kurt, and more.

  


Ages:

Jean-26

Scott-26

Katie-28

Jake-28

Rogue-24

Logan-old

Elizabeth-25

Remy-29

Brian-25

Tabby-23

Kitty-25

Lance-24

Wanda-24

John-26

Pitor-30

Pietro-24

Kurt-23

Amanda-23

Evan-22

Bobby-23

Amara-24

Roberto-24

Sam-22

Xaiver-52

Magneto-57

Sabertooth-Old

Ororo-39

Mystique-37

Hank-47

Rahne-22

Jamie-21

Toad-26

Freddy-26

Mandy-28

Ben-28

Maddie-28

Jordan-28

Jen-28

Dani-28

Hannah-28

Winter-28

Matt-28

  


AN#2:I am going to be changing some of the ages and mathematical things in Rise of the Phoenix, so everything is correct.

  


AN#3:I also have another yet another story out. It takes place during the end of X2, but Jean doesn't die. Someone else, the only other person who can save the X Men does.(I'm not tellin who who though). This really affects all the people who managed to get close to the one who saves the Xmen. But, what is she didn't die? What if she gained new powers, and is the only one who is able to save Jean's life? I guess ya'll will have to read when it comes out and find out. It's called A Twist In Time, and it's in the movie section.

  


AN#4:Also, Rogue can control her powers. I thought that should be good for ya'll ta know.

  


Key:

".............."=Talking

'..............'=Thought

*..............*=Telepathic speak

  


Now. What ya'll really want ta be readin, Part One of Revenge Of The Black Phoenix......

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Day Before The Team Leaves For L.A. Jake's Room......

  


Jake was in his room packing when Katie walked in.

  


"Hey Katie. Finish packing?"Jake asked.

  


"I was done an hour ago. The advantages of teleporting things that you want to take with only thought."

  


"Would you like to help me then?"Jake asked.

  


"Fine."Katie replied.

  


After an hour, they had finished packing, and were heading to the dining room.

  


During dinner, the conversation was mostly what they were going to do on their vacation.

  


"So Katie, is something important going to happen while we are away?"Betsy asked.

  


"Now, that I can't tell you, but I can say that we are going to have a lot of fun."Katie replied.

  


"Well, I guess dat means lots of things are going to happen."Remy said.

  


"Yes."Katie replied.

  


"So, Katie, like how are you going to go out in public with your eyes. They are, like, not exactly normal looking."Kitty asked.

  


"Yeah, how are you going to be able to go out?"Ben asked.

  


"I use a simple invention called sunglasses."Katie replied.

  


After dinner, Mandy and Katie went up to Katie's room to talk.

  


"So Katie, have you spoken to your family since you left?"Mandy asked.

  


"No, I haven't. I just haven't gotten the courage to talk to them again. I mean, I vanished without a trace when I was sixteen, and now I fight with a bunch of mutants to protect the planet, and I am living with my sister. I just don't know what to do."Katie replied.

"Don't worry about it, when you do see your family, they will be happy to see you alive, and you fight for something you believe in."

  


"I guess."Katie said, sitting on her bed.

  


After a few moments of silence, Mandy asked a question that leave her very confused, and explain a bit more about the time she spent traveling before coming to the institute,"Katie, if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me why you wear those gloves all the time?"

  


"I knew that someone would eventually ask me this question. Well, the reason I wear these gloves, has to do with my powers. You see, on my wrists, are two marks that give me most of my powers."

  


"What do you mean?"Mandy asked.

  


"Without these marks, I am just a telepathic and telekinetic mutant."

  


"Then how do you have all those other powers?"

  


"Well, the reason I have the powers to create and manipulate fire, and to see the past and future are because I was born with the powers of the Phoenix inside me. How I can shape-shift into a snow leopard, and change my age, is a very different story.(Pause) Before I got to New Orleans, I was staying in the woods in Mississippi. One day, I was taking a walk, and I felt something burn into my wrist, right over my veins, parallel to the Phoenix mark on my veins of my other wrist,"Katie said, while taking off the glove on her right wrist, showing Mandy,"This mark was a snow leopard,"She took off her left glove, and showed that mark to Mandy,"Later, I found out that I could change into a snow leopard, and change my age."

  


"Wow, so how did you get the Phoenix mark?"Mandy asked.

  


"When I fought for control that day in the cafeteria, I got it, but only found out I had it after I was long gone."Katie replied.

  


"That's cool, so you're like an unrealistic mutant."

  


"To put it simply."Katie replied with a smile.

  


"So, what's up with you and Ben?"Katie asked.

  


"Nothing really. We've just been dating. Nothing really special."

  


"You were deathly afraid that Dark Phoenix would hurt him while you were captive."Katie said.

  


"Yes I was. You don't know how hard it is to be captive with a being that has taken you, your boyfriend, and other friends captive, and taken over the mind of another friend. It's not easy."

  


"I know, but you are all fine now, and that's what matters."

  


"You're right. It's just hard sometimes."Mandy said.

  


"Yeah. I get it."

  


The next morning, the team had a quick breakfast, and were now en route to Los Angeles, California. 

  


Though the ride was long, they were all very exited for what had been dubbed by the girls of the team,'The Vacation Where We Get Fall-Down Drunk, And Go Shopping.'

  


When they arrived, the went to the hotel, and unpacked. When the girls emerged from their rooms, they saw Katie, and all the guys watching football.

  


*Hey Betts, what do you say about dragging Katie out of this penthouse, and take her shopping for clothes other than sweats and t-shirts.*Jean sent to Betsy.

  


*Love that idea luv. Tell it to the rest of the girls. I'll take care of the money. I think we should do an Operation Rogue. That alright?*

*I like it, and I believe that the others will like it too.*Jean replied.

  


Jean relayed the plan to the rest of the girls, and they were all on board. Jean told them, that at half-time, which was in two minutes, they would drag her off the couch, and out of the penthouse to go shopping.

  


Finally, at half-time, the girls walked over to where Katie was sitting, which was between Jake and Logan. 

  


"Oh shit."Katie said, knowing that look in their eyes.

  


Everyone watched as Jean, Betsy, and Rogue pulled Katie off the couch, and dragged her to the door.

"Call, and tell me who wins."Katie shouted before she was dragged out the door, and it was shut.

  


"What was that all about?"Jordan asked.

  


"The girls are pulling an Operation Rogue."Logan answered, with a grin.

  


"A what?"Jake asked.

  


"When Rogue got control of her powers, the girls decided that her wardrobe was too 'concealing', so they dragged her out of the mansion, to get her an entire new wardrobe. It is now called when joked about, 'Operation Rogue'."Logan answered.

  


"Poor girls. From what I remember, Katie was one picky person when it came to buying clothes."Matt said.

  


"Yeah. Mandy told us that her wardrobe consisted of only sweats, sports shorts, t-shirts that we would wear, and UCLA jerseys."Ben said.

  


"Nothing tight or body flattering within a mile of her closet, she would say."Jordan told them. 

  


"Don't forget about her gloves."Bobby said.

  


"Why does she wear them anyway?"Pitor asked.

  


"I don't know. She never used to wear them when she was at school."Jake said.

  


"Maybe she has someting to hide. De femme has a lot of secrets."Remy said.

  


"Good point. Who do you think knows?"Brian asked.

  


"Mandy."Jake, Ben, Matt, and Jordan said together.

  


"How do you know?"Scott asked.

  


"Mandy was the only person who she discussed personal things with. She would know. The only things that she would talk to us about were sports, and this girl who is a total slut that wanted to always hang out with us."Matt said.

  


"A leech?"Evan asked.

  


"Exactly. She would always follow her, Mandy and the other girls around. Totally drove them crazy, is what we heard. It annoyed us too when she would always come to our table with Katie and Mandy, and try to flirt with us."Jake said.

  


"And when Jake means try, he meant try. She totally sucked at flirting, and always told Katie and Mandy that one of us was checking her out."Ben said.

  


"It's no wonder that the girls decided to come to the institute."Logan said with a chuckle. 

  


"Same with us. We couldn't have been happier when we found out she wasn't a mutant. She always said bad things about them anyway. She was pro human, and we are all obviously pro mutant."Jordan said.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With The Girls(Van one:Katie, Jean, Betsy, Rogue, Mandy, Hannah, Amanda, and Ororo)........

  


Katie was sitting in the back of the van, between Rouge and Mandy and she asked,"OK, what's this about?"

  


"Like you don't know luv?"Betsy asked.

  


"I'm not using the future seeing powers. Now explain, that was an extremely good game of USC getting spanked by Oregon, you dragged me out of."

  


"We are taking you shopping, and Betsy is going to pay for another wardrobe for you."Jean said.

  


"What the heck is wrong with my clothes?"Katie snapped.

  


"Well, it's not like it's horrible, but you need more body-flattering clothes to put it simply."Mandy said,

  


"Fine. I promise to go through with this, but I'm keeping my other clothes, and we are not doing anything about my gloves. Understand?"Katie said.

  


"Fine.(Pause) Why do ya wear them anyway?"Rogue asked.

  


Katie told the story that she told Mandy, to the rest of the girls, and they were confused; to put it lightly.

  


"So you really are just a telepath and telekine like me?"Jean asked.

  


"Yes. As you can tell, the bulk of my powers comes from these marks. How, I don't know."Kaite said as she took off her gloves, and showed them the marks.

  


Those tattoos are bloody wicked, luv. Why don't you show them off, like I show off my mark?"Betsy said.

  


"I don't know. I have had this little phobia, so to speak, that my family would see them, and flat out yell at me for getting tattoos, even though they are only marks,"Katie said,"Besides, I've gotten used to wearing them, and I like it."Katie said, putting her gloves back on. 

  


They got to the mall, and spent the next six hours shopping for new clothes for Katie.

  


When they got back, the girls were all tired, and each was holding five shopping bags each(Most are Katie's things). The girls walked to Katie's room and slammed the door, without a word to the boys.

  


"Wow. They sure were busy."Scott said.

  


"No shit,"Logan said,"We better not get on their bad side for a while."

  


"Yeah. When they go shopping for over six hours, I think that we should stay out of their way for about a week."Lance said. 

  


For the next few days, things were pretty uneventful. On New Years Eve, they all got extremely drunk, and spent the night partying at one of the many hotel bars. 

  


The next morning, they got up, but everyone was experiencing extreme hangovers. Except for Logan though. 

  


That didn't stop them, from getting ready to go and watch the Rose Parade before going to the game.

  


They had split off into groups, and they all decided to meet at the gate to get to their seats a half an hour before the game started. 

  


Katie and Jake were walking over to the spot where they were going to meet the team, when they bumped into three people that they did not expect to see. 

  


"Jake! How are you? What are you doing in town?"A woman who was walking with her daughter and son said.

  


"Hi Mrs. Pullaski. I'm fine. The faculty from the Institute is just taking a little vacation to see the game. How are you?"

  


"Fine. We just came to watch the game. Paul is working it."Susie replied.

  


"Yet again."Mrs. Pullaski's daughter Melissa added. 

  


"Good to see you too,"Jake replied,"How's school for you two?"

  


"Fine,"Melissa replied,"Who's that?"She asked gesturing to Katie.

  


Katie looked nervously at Jake, and when he nodded, she looked around to see if anyone was watching her, and pulled off her sunglasses.

  


"Katie!?"Susie, Melissa, and Josh(Katie's brother) all gasped.

  


"Yeah. Nice to see ya again mom."Katie replied putting back her sunglasses to hide her cat-like eyes. 

  


"But, how? You ran off."Susie stuttered.

  


"I know. Listen, why don;t you all come with me, and you can meet the rest of the team, and we can talk."Katie said.

  


"OK, where are your seats?"Josh asked.

"Fifty yard-line, UCLA side."Jake said.

  


"And if I am right, you still have the same seats that we had before I left, right?"Katie asked.

  


"Yeah."Susie replied.

  


The three walked over to where they were going to meet the team, and they were the last ones to arrive. 

  


"Good ta see you finally decided to join us."Logan said jokingly.

  


"Very funny, Logan. We ran into some people that we want you to meet,"Katie said gesturing to her mom, and siblings,"This is my mom, Susie Pullaski, my sister Melissa, and my brother, Josh. Um.. this is the team. You already know, Mandy, Ben, Maddie, Jordan, Jen, Dani, Hannah, Winter, Matt, and this is everyone else, but I really want you to meet Jean Grey-Summers."

  


"OMG! Katie, how do you know about this?"Susie asked, confusing Melissa and Josh greatly.

  


"I just do mom. Melissa, Josh, I want you to meet your older half-sister, Jean Grey-Summers. Jean, I'd like you to meet your half-siblings, Melissa, and Josh."Katie said.

  


"Nice to meet you."Jean said.

  


"You too."Melissa and Josh both said.

  


"Now, that we have finished this little reunion. Can we please go to our seats. Tha game is bout ta start."Rogue said.

  


"Alright. Well, since this is our last night in town, do you want to join us for dinner?"Jean asked.

  


"That would be nice."Susie said.

  


"Alright. Meet us at the Grand Lux hotel, at seven-thirty, and we'll head out."Katie said.

  


"OK, see you tonight then."Susie said, as she Melissa, and Josh walked away.

  


That night, they were sitting at dinner, at one of the most expensive, yet casual restaurant in the Pasadena area. 

  


Katie, Jake, Matt, Jordan, Logan, and a few of the other guys were all talking about the game, which UCLA won, and Katie was not letting Jake live without a few insults. 

  


Katie's whole family was there as well. Katie's parents were talking to Charles and Eric about what had happened that led them to meet Katie.

  


Also, between talking about football, Katie was playfully arguing with her siblings, which was very comical. 

  


Jean was also getting to know her half-siblings, and her Mother, and Step-father.

  


After dinner, the group bid farewell to Katie and Jean's family, and with a promise to call them when they got back, the team went back to the hotel to get their things packed, and leave to go back to New York.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nine Days Later(January 10).........

  


Today was the day that Katie and Jean were leaving for Shi'ar, and at noon, Lilandra, Empress of Shi'ar arrived in a transport ship that would take them to Shi'ar. 

  


After a very, very sad parting of ways, Katie, Jean, and Lilandra left Earth on the Shi'arian transport ship. 

  


"So, how long is this Period of Silence supposed to last for?"Jean asked Lilandra.

  


"About two years. The stages to begin the Period of Silence have already started, but the final stage won't be happened for a few more days. I believe that this is most likely the last day you could have come here, before the last stage began. Don't worry though, the planets will be out of this period a few weeks before you go back to Earth."Lilandra replied.

  


"Wow, that's going to be a while.(Pause)So, we won't have any contact with Earth then?"Jean asked.

  


"Unfortunately, but, your time here will pass sooner that you think."Lilandra replied.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One Month Later(On Shi'ar. If on Earth, I will say so)......

  


It had been a month since Katie and Jean had arrived on Shi'ar, and they were actually having a lot of fun. The girls spent the first few weeks learning about the planet, and getting settled.

  


One morning, Jean woke up, and one minute, she was perfectly fine. Not even a minute later, Jean ran to the bathroom, and proceeded to throw up all the things that she ate the day before. 

  


Katie, whose bathroom is connected to Jean's, walked into the bathroom, and proceeded to hold back her hair until she stopped. 

  


"Jean, I want you to see the doctor. This has been happening every morning for the past week. You say that nothing's wrong, but I know that something is go to the doctor."Katie said.

  


"Fine.(Pause) You know what it is don't you?"Jean asked her sister.

  


"Of course I do, Jean. Come on, and get dressed, and we will go together."Katie replied.

  


After they got dressed, Jean and Katie went to the doctor that was living in the Shi'arian palace(That's where they are staying).

  


The doctor, Shia, did a lot of tests, and after a few minutes, she returned with the results.

  


"What's wrong with me, Shia?"Jean asked.

  


"Well, I am happy to tell you, that you are a little over one month pregnant(The baby was conceived in January, and it is now February)."The Shia replied with a smile.

  


"Pregnant!?"Jean gasped. 

  


"Yes. I have notified the empress, and she will be here shortly."Shia told them.

  


Not even a minute later, Empress Lilandra walked in, and immediately ran over to Jean and hugged her,"Congratulations on the baby!"

  


"Thank you, Lilandra."Jean said, returning the hug.

Lilandra, told Shia that they needed to have a private talk, so she left, and Lilandra took a seat across from Jean and Katie,"So what are we going to do about your training?"She asked.

  


"Well, I think that physical trainig is way out of the question until after the baby is born, Jean, but you can still do the telepathical training with me, when I am not doing private physical training."Katie said.

  


"I think that is the only way I can do things. Will no physical training be bad for the future, or will I have to risk it?"Jean asked.

  


"There is absolutely no way that I am going to let you do physical training until at least a month after this child is born."Katie said.

  


"I agree. It would be too dangerous for the baby for you to be doing this kind of training."Lilandra agreed. 

  


"OK then. Well, I have to go see if there is anything I can eat, and keep down.(Pause) Lilandra, is there any possible way that we could contact Earth?"Jean asked.

  


"No. We are too far away from Earth to contact them. I'm sorry, but I think that it would be a nice surprise for them though."Lilandra replied.

  


"Yeah. I could see it. When we come back to Earth, they all faint hearing that Jean has a child, and it's Scott's."Katie said, laughing.

  


"I can see Scott fainting, seeing a little kid that looks just like us."Jean said, laughing as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eight Months Later(October)........

  


Jean was nearly nine months pregnant when October come around. Everyone had been helpful to her. She had gone to see Shia regularly, and made sure that she wouldn't over do it one the telepathic training sessions which she had with Katie, where they would link their minds, and train in their Phoenix forms on a psychic plane. 

  


On October 6, Rachel Lynn Summers was born. She had blue eyes like her father, and from the hair that they could see, she was a red-head, like her mother.

  


After about a week after her birth, she and Jean were released from the palace hospital, and Jean resumed her normal psychic training that she had stopped about two months before Rachel was born.

  


Now, Katie and Jean were sitting in their living room, with Katie holding Rachel,"So Jean, how is it being a mom?"She asked.

  


"It's nice, but I wish that Scott was with me when she was born."Jean replied.

  


"What, am I not good enough to be at my niece's birth?"Katie said, jokingly.

  


"You know what I mean, but it's going to be hard for me to tell the team when we get beck. I mean, won't they be a little confused when I walk off the transport ship with a little baby?"Jean asked.

  


"Yes it will, but I don't even need to use my foresight powers to know that they will just love her."

  


"She's going to be very important in our future won't she?"Jean seriously asked her sister. 

  


Katie looked down at Rachel, getting serious, and said,"Yes she will be.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

December 2009(One Week Before Jean, Rachel, And Katie Are Leaving For Earth)......

  


Rachel was now two years old, and was the cutest toddler ever. Most times. 

  


Rachel was different. Her mutant powers were developing much earlier than any other mutant the girls(and x men) have ever encountered. 

  


Katie herself wasn't sure why Rachel's mutations surfaced so early, even with her future seeing powers. 

  


She guessed it had to do with her being a Phoenix, because she(Katie) remembered odd times when she would hear stray thoughts, and things would fall when she had temper tantrums, so she thought that might be a cause. 

  


Because it was only a week until Jean, Katie, and Rachel would be going back to Earth, they had decided to cancel the rest of the training that they would be doing, and started with the packing. 

  


The room was mostly silent except for Rachel asking questions, and Katie asking Jean where something of hers was. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to Jean's suite. Jean opened the door to a worried Lilandra, and before either of them could say anything, Rachel ran over to Lilandra saying,"Aunty Lilli, Aunty Lilli."

  


Lilandra picked Rachel up and said to her,"It's good to see you too, Rachel,"Then she turned to Jean, and said,"I need to discuss something with you and your sister."

  


"Alright, Lilandra. Come on in."Jean said, stepping aside so Lilandra could enter.

  


Katie looked at Lilandra as she walked in, and she looked worried,"What's wrong, Lilandra?"She asked, though she knew what was wrong.

  


"Have a seat. I have something I need to discuss with you."Lilandra said as she sat down on one of the chairs around the coffee table.

  


Jean and Katie followed her example, and sat down in the two other chairs around the coffee table,"What's wrong?"Jean asked.

  


"The solar system has stopped."Lilandra said.

  


"What!?"Katie exclaimed(fakely).

  


"For some reason, unknown to anyone, even the best scientists on the planet, the Shi'arian solar system has stopped moving back to its original spot from before the Period of Silence,"Lilandra explained,"And we are not close enough to get you both back to Earth."She continued sadly.

  


For the next few moments, the room was silent. Even Rachel understood that something happened, and she wouldn't be meeting her father yet.

  


Jean broke the silence, by quietly asked,"How long until we have a window to get back?"

  


"Well, that's the problem,"She paused, to think about how to word her next statement,"It will take three years to get a window to get you back home."She told them sadly.

  


"Three years!?"Jean gasped.

  


"Yes. It will take two years for the solar system to start moving again, and another year to get another window. More of less."Lilandra told them.

  


Rachel got off Lilandra's lap, and walked over Jean and said,"I won't get to see Daddy yet?"

  


"No sweetie, but I promise that you will one day."Jean replied.

  


"OK Momma."Rachel replied giving her mother a hug.

  


"Can we contact Earth from here, to let them know what's going on, or are we too far away?"Katie asked.

  


"I believe I can send a short communication, but it will take a lot of power, and I can only have the computers set up to process that power once."Lilandra replied. 

  


"I guess that will have to work."Katie said.

  


"Alright. I will see you at dinner, I must go make that call."Lilandra said, standing up, and leaving the room.

  


Lilandra walked out of Jean's room, and walked down the hall to the computer room. 

  


She walked in, and nodded her head to the people working there, before going to set up the computer.

  


Once everything was set up, Lilandra pressed the button that would link her to Charles' video phone. After a few seconds, she got a semi-fuzzy image of Charles, and knew that was the best she could get.

  


"Lilandra."Charles greeted his wife.

  


"Charles. I have little time, and a lot to tell you."Lilandra replied.

  


"What's going on on Shi'ar?"

  


"The solar system has stopped."

  


"This is bad.(Pause) How long until you get a window to get the girls back?"Charles asked.

  


"That's the problem. It will take three years to get a window."Lilandra told her husband.

  


"Three years! What am I supposed to tell the team? Lots of people are expecting them back next week."

  


"Tell them that, for some reason the Shi'arian solar system has stopped moving back towards Earth, and the girls won't be back for another three years."Lilandra said.

"Alright. They won't be happy though."

  


"I know. Jean isn't taking it very well, but Katie is helping."

  


"Alright. Contact us when you have a window. We will be waiting."Charles said.

  


"Of course. Lilandra out."Lilandra closed the connection right before the computer crashed.

  


She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Earth. Xaiver Mansion. A Little While After Charles Got Lilandra's Transmission.........

  


Charles turned off the video phone and sighed, thinking about how to tell the team that Jean and Katie would be staying on Shi'ar for three more years.

  


After a little while of thinking, Charles telepathically contacted the team, telling them that he needed to discuss something important with them.

  


After five minutes, the whole team was seated in his office, waiting for him to begin.

  


"Professor, what's wrong, you look very worried about something."Ororo asked.

  


"Well, that is why I called you here. You see, I have just gotten a message from Lilandra."Charles began.

  


"Is something wrong on Shi'ar?"Ben asked.

"In a way yes. You see-"

  


"What do you mean by in a way?"Scott asked, worried for his wife's safety.

  


"Scott, please relax, and let me explain.(Pause) As you all know, Shi'ar is in the Period of Silence, but something about this period is different than all the rest."

  


"How is it different?"Jake asked.

  


"Well, from what Lilandra has told me, the Shi'arian solar system has stopped moving back to its original spot in the galaxy."Charles explained.

  


"What does this mean, Charles?"Eric asked.

  


"It means that the girls won't be able to come back for a while."

  


"How long?"Logan asked.

  


"That's the problem. Three years, more or less."Charles told them.

  


"Three?"Jake asked.

  


"Yes, three. There is no way for them to get back before then, and the window will be there in three years."

  


"What will we do until then?"Rogue asked.

  


"I believe that the only thing that we can do is wait."Charles told them.

  


There was a moment of silence before Charles said,"Well, that is all for now. Scott will have a Danger Room session at four thirty please do not be late. You are excused."

  


Everyone left the office, with the exception of Eric, and they began to work on plans for a mission that they would be sending the team on soon.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:Well, did ya'll like? I really hope ya did. 

I also want to let ya'll know that I have another new story in the works. It is called, Two Species, One Planet, Not Enough Tolerance. Here is the summary:

A few years after the defeat of Apocalypse(It's the year 2005), mutants are treated with hate and fear. President George McKenna has been assassinated, because he did all he could to help mutants, and Vice President Wilkins, followed the former president after his death to help mutants until the end of his time in office, and when he ran again, he lost to Graydon Creed, who was also head of the pro-human group, Friends of Humanity(FOH). This is what happens while President Creed is in office, and what he does to mutants, and the lives of a few vigilantes. 


End file.
